Love Found in Time
by hermioneanddraco2005
Summary: It's been 2 years since Sirius has died and 1 since Voldemort was destroyed. Nothing strange has happened at Hogwarts till now when Hermione's heart gets broken and she vanishes to another time. Will she fall for the Gryffandor sex god and save him?
1. Wishing Through Time

Title: Love Found in Time

Summary: It's been 2 years since Sirius has died and 1 since Voldemort was destroyed. Nothing strange has happened at Hogwarts till now when Hermione's heart gets broken and she vanishes to another time. Will she fall for the Gryffandor sex god and save him in more than one way or will she be hurt in this time as much as her own?

Chapter 1: Wishing Through Time

"Dear diary,

How is it that life never goes the way you want it? Ron and I have been dating for about a year and yet I have this strange feeling that it is not only I he is seeing. I don't want to sound conceded or anything but this is my heart that he is playing with and that is not right for anyone to do that. We are going to be graduating in about a month and from what we had been talking about we were going to get a nice little place together after school but I am not to sure if that is the case now or not. I have also been thinking about the way I feel for him. I know I love him but am unsure if it is the kind of love to last a lifetime. When I'm with him I am so very happy but yet I know that I am not complete in the sense I should be. Well I guess the only thing to do about something like this is to talk to him. He's my first love and all and yet I feel as if he is not in some small way. Well I'll write more later cause here comes Harry and Ron."

Hermione shut her diary closed and looked up to a smiling Harry and a smirking Ron. She gave them both a hug and a smile and a kiss on the cheek for Ron and then saw the hickey on Ron's neck. The happiness in seeing them slipped out the door at once and betrayal mixed with rage flowed through her body. Her eyes stayed connected to that spot on his neck and her face froze in a look of rage. Harry saw the change in her and looked to see what had caused her rage. He saw it at once and looked back to her just in time to stop her from jumping on Ron.

"You stupid Fucking asshole!" Hermione yelled. Harry's eyes went wide as she said that.

"Bloody hell! What are you on about!" Ron yelled back to her.

"You know what the bloody hell I'm on about! Your snogging and shagging someone else you bloody idiot!" She yelled as she fought Harry to try and get at Ron.

"Ron, you have a fucking hickey on your neck!" Harry yelled.

"So, she gave it to me!" Ron yelled at Harry.

"I haven't snogged or shagged you in 2 days! You can't lie to me you Bloody Prat! You've been cheating on me!" Hermione half yelled half cried.

"Even if I have so what! I was coming to tell you that it wasn't working and break it off with you! Our relationship is just weird." He told her. Hermione was so hurt and stunned that her crying had gotten louder and people around the lake started to stare at them.

"I hate you Ron Bilius Weasley!" Hermione yelled making Harry start to laugh so hard at Ron's middle name. Ron gave him a look and Harry stopped laughing. She turned and ran toward the castle crying.

(AN: Bilius is really Ron's middle name! That is what JKR told everyone on one of her chats. Poor guy!)

She couldn't believe that she had been right about Ron. What had she ever done wrong to be treated like that? As she stood in front of the front doors getting ready to go in she noticed a necklace on the ground and picked it up. It was a time turner! She looked over toward Harry and Ron and her rage with Ron returned. She made up her mind and said, "I'm sorry Harry but I have to do this. I wish to go back to a time where I'll find my true love." And she gave the time turner a huge off the wall turn and she vanished through time.

Harry and Ron were yelling and fighting as Harry looked up to see Hermione stop in front of the doors. Then out of nowhere she vanished. His eyes grew wide and his face turned into a look of horror as he turned to Ron who was still yelling and said, "Ron, Hermione's gone..." in a muffled voice.

Ron looked up to where he last saw her and said, "Of course she's gone, she went into the castle."

"You don't understand Ron, She vanished into thin air, Poof, gone, goodbye!" Harry yelled as he started to panic.

"You've really lost it Harry, I've got things to do and a people to see." Ron told Harry as he walked off toward Lavender Brown.

Harry shook his head in disapproval of his best friend and then realized what he needed to do. He needed to contact Dumbledore and tell him what had just happened to Hermione.

Hermione stood on the steps as time flew by draining her of power and strength. She knew years were passing by her in a flash of an eye. Time was not going forward as she thought but instead it went back. As the time stopped she looked to see that she was still on Hogwarts threshold. From the exhaustion of going back in time she started to faint. Just before everything went black she saw a pair of mysterious black gorges eyes that looked all too familiar.

He caught her before she hit the ground, "Look at me making the girls faint at my beauty." He teased his best friends, "Where do you think she came from? Moony? Prongs?"

"Got me Padfoot." Prongs replied.

"Where ever she came from we should get her to Madam Pomphery to be checked out." Moony replied.

"Yeah your right Moony ol' boy." Padfoot replied as they started up the stairs, "Here Moony, hold on to this for her. It's your area of study."

He tossed her journal back toward Moony who caught it and looked it over.

"This is no regular book Padfoot. This is her journal." Moony replied.

"Yeah, yeah, a book you can write in, just hold on to it will you?" Padfoot said as they reached the infirmary door. Prongs pushed open the door and held it open as the rest of them walked in, "Madam Pomphery! Could you please assist us?"

A young 25-year-old Pomphery bustled out of her office and came over to where they stood "Put her here. What has happened?" She asked.

"To make a long story short we were going back to our dorm when out of no where she appears and faints. We thought it would be a good idea to bring her here instead of leaving her there." Said Prongs.

"Well I would hope that you would bring her here instead of leaving her there." She said making Prongs realize she thought he was serious, "Put her here and you may all leave." She told them.

As Prongs and Moony started toward the door Padfoot stood rooted in his place, "Come on Padfoot we have things to do and a few people to see." Prongs said as he winked at him.

"No I really think that I'll stay here till she wakes up." Padfoot said not sounding at all like his normal self.

"I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid that you will have to go till she does wake up. Till then I think that you should go back to your dorm." She told him as she ushered him out of the door, "You can come back in the morning before your lessons." She shut the door behind him and he heard her lock it.

So with a little hesitation he turned and walked back to his dorm with his friends.

AN: I know that this chapter is not too long but I promise that I will give you all a long one next time as long as you review. Remember that the key to make me happy is to Read and Review!Thanks!


	2. Love Found in Time

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, I now have a huge smile plastered on my face. Here is your next chapter and it is way longer like I said it would be. RR!

Title: Love Found in Time

Summary: It's been 2 years since Sirius has died and 1 since Voldemort was destroyed. Nothing strange has happened at Hogwarts till now when Hermione's heart gets broken and she vanishes to another time. Will she fall for the Gryffandor sex god and save him in more than one way or will she be hurt in this time as much as her own?

Chapter 2: How do You Know?

In the Past:

The next morning Hermione woke up to find her self in the hospital wing. She sat up to look around and saw sitting in front of her bed Professor Dumbledore, a much younger Dumbledore at that.

"Aw Miss. Granger, you're finally awake. I was beginning to think that you would stay asleep all day." Dumbledore said in the same caring tone she had grown to know over the past 7 years.

"Professor, how is it that you know who I am, I mean, since I'm from the future and all?" Hermione asked. She knew the rules and drawbacks of the time turner and how if an individual went back in time they do not exist to the people they know in the future.

Dumbledore gave her that all knowing smile and pulled out an envelope from his robe and handed it to her, "You see Miss. Granger you are not the only one capable of using a time turner. In fact I had a nice little chat with my self last night about how well I am to run this school in the future. It was very intriguing." He reached back into his robes and pulled out a small brown paper bag and opened it, "May I offer you a lemon drop?"

She took the candy from him and asked, "Professor how did you manage to talk to yourself without going mad? There are countless stories of people who have seen themselves and gone mad from it. Even some that have killed themselves in the process of it." Hermione asked as she looked at the envelope in her hand afraid of what she might read.

"To a person with a well organized and ready mind to knowing anything in this world is possible, you are able to do a lot more than one might think. It was a risk for myself to come back but knowing that if I did go back in time I would not go mad as one might if they were to do the same and I was ok to do so by knowing I could. You would not be harmed if you opened that letter by the way Miss. Granger. I assure you that it is perfectly harmless." He replied with a smile making Hermione smile in return. She was a bit confused as she sorted through all the information Dumbledore had just gave her, but soon understood by what he meant and decided to open the letter he had given her.

Inside it read:

Hermione,

You may be wondering how I know that you have traveled back in time and why I would be contacting you like this. It is this simple Hermione; I was the one to leave the time turner for you in the right place and moment for the fact that you are there to save someone's life in more than one way. You are the brightest witch of your time and I feel that you will be able to figure this out without any trouble once it comes to you. I also understand why you yourself have decided to come back into time. I have taken the liberty of notifying your parents and Harry. They will only know that you are traveling back in time to complete a task and that you will be gone for about a year. I am most certain that Harry will figure out why you decided to go for yourself either while you are gone or when you return. You may not want to return to this time but I am sorry that you have no choice in the matter for if you stay there you can seriously destroy things in the future. Remember Miss. Granger that I am always here for you; in fact I am most likely sitting right in front of you at this very moment. I have let myself in the past know your history and all the classes you were taking and anything else I might need to know to help you out in anyway possible. Good luck with your task and your life.

Albus Dumbledore

PS: Do not judge a person simply on what they have done in there past but what they are capable of in the future.

Hermione folded up the letter and placed it on the table next to her bed. She now understood why she had found the time turner and all. She was so unsure of what she was to do about this task that she was to complete. To start with whom's life was she going to save and how would it be in more than one-way? As far as she knew you either kept someone from dieing or you let them die. It was as simple as that. She would figure this task out latter because right now she was ready to get out of bed and get in the swing of things in this time as she knew that they would be a bit different from what she was used to.

"Is there anything I can get or do for you Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore spoke as they both stood up.

"Yes there is, I was not able to bring any clothes to wear. Is there anyway that you could get me some?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course Miss. Granger. I shall also give you some gold to buy your school things and anything else you might need while you are here." He replied, "Oh and Miss. Granger I would recommend that you don't go and tell everyone how you got here or where you are from and if you decide to tell someone make sure you are sure that it would be wise to do. You may though, tell them that you have just transferred from a private school for witches in London. I will send one of our elves up with your things. Have a good day Miss. Granger." He finished with a smile and walked out of the infirmary. Of course the perfect story for that time. There were many witches who attend private girl only schools and it would work on anyone who wanted to know where she had come from. Then she wondered what she was going to do about the people who saw her arrive. She knew them some how but could not remember much of what she had seen so she set that in her mind to ask Dumbledore about who brought her here when she fainted as another question to ask.

Hermione looked around for the clothes that she had been wearing before she fainted. She saw them across the room on a chair. She was wearing a night dress that Madam Pomphery must have put on her and decided that it would be a good idea that she at least put her own clothes back on until she got her new ones. She walked over to her clothes and looked around to make sure that no one was around to see her change and got behind a curtain next to her. She took off the nightdress and was left in her red bra and thong as the door opened and someone came in.

"Hello..." Came a soft sexy voice Hermione knew belonged to a guy. It also sounded so familiar to her all at once. Then she realized that she still had hardly any clothes on and tried to dress herself before he found her and ended up falling over in the process of rushing to get dressed right in front of him. He gave the biggest smirk/smile she had seen and knew at once that it was none other than Sirius Black, "Well Good morning to you too luv. Couldn't wait till we properly meet could you?" He said in an amused voice.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed.

"So you already know my name do you, well then no need for introductions on my half, but who might I ask, are you?" He asked as he moved his eyes up and down her body as she tried to get up and hide behind the curtain without giving him too much of a show.

"I'm, ah... Hermione Granger. Now if you will excuse me please so I might get dressed so maybe we can talk more." She said while she quickly put her skirt and shirt on as he turned his back to the curtain.

She finished dressing and stepped out from behind the curtain and took a seat on her bed. She had on her blue robe and white blouse with a black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, "So Sirius I guess I should tell you thanks for bringing me up here after I fainted and that I am sorry if I may have caused any trouble." She said very politely but in the back of her mind she was thinking about how sexy Sirius was at the age of 18. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that hugged his butt just right and a snug white t-shirt that made his muscular stature show with much triumph. 'Hermione! This is Harry's godfather that you are thinking about, his extremely sexy and oh My GOD!'

Sirius gave her a look of pure amusement as he realized her fighting herself on whether to like him or not. He caught her raking her eyes up and down his body as she apologized and found it good to know that she did have some interest in him even if it was only lust, "So you think that you have caused trouble by being this beautiful angel that just appears out of know where? I hate to burst your bubble but that had been the best thing to happen to me in awhile." He smiled and winked at her.

"What a day of not getting shagged an eternity to you or something?" Hermione said sarcastically under her breath but he had heard.

"I beg your pardon Miss but you must have me confused with someone else for I am not one to shag every night." He said trying to cover his ass and look innocent.

"Oh please! Sirius Black not getting shagged or snogging in some manner every night! Huh if I am not mistaken you sometimes have even shagged five girls in one night." She said and giggled at his face expression he was giving her. It was a mixture of confusion and shock at this information she knew.

"Hey I was at a party and I had a few drinks, besides how in merlins beard do you know about that? You weren't there, were you?" He asked.

"No I have just been told so by a very, very reliable source I know." She said and thought to her self, 'yeah you yourself spilt the beans on that bit of information that one evening at Grimuald Place.'

"Ok then well let me start a new with you Hermione. I'm Sirius Lee Black, and I have shagged a lot of girls in my days here. I would like to get to know you better if you will be so kind as to let me do so." Sirius said in a sappy yet cute voice as he did a little bow in front of Hermione.

She giggled and stood up, "Sirius I am not about to become another little knoch on your bed post. I happen to care about my dignity unlike most of the girls you have probly had before. I will not shag you ever! Now thank you again for bringing me up here and excuse me for I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore about my lessons." Hermione said as she did a little curtsy and moved around Sirius toward the door. Before she could reach it he jumped in front of her.

"Sorry luv but if you say no already I am now forced to try and seduce you into liking me in that way. By the look on your face it looks as if I am already starting to break you down as it is." He said looking into her eyes and admiring how beautiful they were.

She blushed crimson and said, "Black the only way I would let you shag me is if the magical world was near extinction and we were the only ones able to save the magical world from dieing off, but besides that, never and I repeat never will you shag me!" She pointed her finger at his chest and walked around him out the door. Meanwhile in her head she doubted every word she said for she new that she was lying to herself and that she would shag him if he wasn't such a man whore.

Sirius smirked and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." and he walked off towards his first lesson.

Future:

Harry walked out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around his wet naked body at his hips. He was a treasure to look at, as he was no longer that skinny, not fed enough looking boy he once was. With the combination of quidditch and the war he started to form into a very sexy looking man.

His mind was racing from everything that Dumbledore had told him and why Hermione decided to leave like that without even talking with him about it. Why did she just go back without him by her side? 'Would you have talked to anyone if you had just went through what she had just gone through?' he asked himself in his mind. No he would have just raced off into the sunset without any help from anyone. The more he thought about how Hermione was going to have to tackle this task Dumbledore told him about, the more he worried. Whenever they ever had a problem here at school they had always saved the day together, and now she was alone without him and in some weird time.

"Hermione..." Harry said into the air as if she could him, "Why? Why can't I be there to help, why can't I do anything but sit and hope for the best while you are there struggling with this stupid task of mystery!" He continued talking to the air, "I understand that you were hurt and you felt betrayed but why?" Harry finished breaking down onto his bed crying as he had when Sirius had died that horrible night. Now he had lost his best friend in the world; the one who always knew what to do and what to say when he needed to talk to someone.

A knock came from Harry's door and shot up quickly dried his eyes and threw on some pants. The visitor knocked again as Harry made his way over to the door. Harry heard the visitor say, "Harry open up! We are going to be late for class if you don't hurry and stop trying to be a pretty boy!" Harry knew instantly that it was Ron and his rage of emotion rose through his body as though trying to kill him.

Harry threw open the door and grabbed Ron by the robe and threw him into his room, "Bloody hell Harry! Whatch-a' do that for?" Ron questioned and looked into his best mates eyes. He no longer saw the Harry he knew but the Harry he had only seen once when he was about to kill Voldemort, "Harry... are you feeling ok? Do you need to see Madam Pomphery or someone?" HE asked trying his best to get to the door to get away from Harry.

"Actually Weasley I have only one thing to ask you, why?" Harry starred his friend in the eyes and waited for him to answer.

"Why what Harry?" Ron asked. Harry decked him hard in the eye making him stumble back and almost fall down.

"Why did you do that to Hermione! Why did you make her leave and be alone! Why Weasley, WHY?" Harry yelled as Ron ducked another blow thrown toward him.

"I did nothing to Hermione! I would never do anything to her!" Ron yelled. This was the biggest lie Harry had ever heard and it made him snap.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER! SHE WAS HURT! YOU BROKE HER HEART MAKING HER GO AWAY LOOKING FOR SOMETHING YOU DENIED HER! SHE IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE IS ALONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I HAVE LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF YOU!" Harry finished yelling and started beating Ron up getting a cut lip and a bruised side in the process. Compared to what he had done to Ron he was on the good side. Ron was in a heap on the floor face all bloody as he gasped for air to breath. Harry wiped the blood from his lip and walked out toward his first lesson leaving Ron to fend for himself.

His mind was racing with what he had just done and how he was going to handle Hermione not being there. He was upset on the fact that Hermione and him were going to miss out on graduating together like they had always talked about. They had, since the third year, talked about how all three of them putting some money together and moving into a place and live together. He knew that even if Hermione was here it would probly still be all three of them living together because Hermione could tolerate people even if she didn't really get along with them. He thought of the time that she had tolerated Malfoy for so long then finally snapped and decked him a good one. He chuckled and looked up to see that his feet had led him to Dumbledore's office. He new that he should talk with Dumbledore about Ron and his worries about Hermione. He never really had lust or any feeling like that toward her and he knew that what he was feeling toward her was just like a big brother might if he were to have lost a sister.

He walked up to the gargoyle and said the candy type password he used the night before to get in and went into Dumbledore's office where he saw no sign of Dumbledore but instead Fawkes.

"Hello Fawkes." Harry said heavily to the phoenix. The great golden bird fluttered down softly upon his shoulder as Harry started to pet his belly. Just then Harry heard a door open then close behind him and looked to see if Dumbledore had come back yet or not.

"Harry, I'm glad you are here. I was about send an owl to you so I could have a word. I see that I better watch out for you might just steal my phoenix away when I'm not looking for he seems to grow on you every time you come and speak with me." Dumbledore said, "Now I know that you must be here in order to talk with me about something other wise you would be down eating your mind out. So you first Mr. Potter, what is it that you want to speak with me about?"

"To be blunt sir, everything. Everything that is happening, that has happened, and that has changed! I feel so depressed, full of rage, angry, and sad since we have talked last night. I just can't seem to get over what you had told me and the fact that there is just nothing that I can do!" Harry explained as his eyes silently filled with another bout of tears wanting to break free from their prison.

"I understand Harry. I understand what you feel and what you are going through..." Dumbledore started but was cut off by Harry's yelling.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH! YOU HAVE NEVER LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND THROUGH TIME AND KNOW THAT SHE HAS TO COMPLETE A TASK THAT SHE HAS NO IDEA ABOUT ALL BY HERSELF IN A TIME SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT!" Harry exploded in Dumbledore's face yelling and crying at once. He was not ashamed that he was crying in front of anyone.

"Harry I know what you are going through for I lost my love in life to time by a task that she was chosen to do. At least with Hermione, Harry, you know she will come back and if all goes as planned she will be much better when she returns, much more happy and all." He explained in a calm voice as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "Now before you yell again we must talk about why you beat Ron up."

Harry sat there in silence for a moment before he spoke up about what he did to Ron, "I know that I shouldn't have beat him up but he just made me so mad and with all my emotions going high right now about Hermione it was just too much for me. I'm sorry sir, but in a way I really am not sorry about it because he did deserve what he got. You see Hermione and him were going out and yesterday we came to see her and Ron had this huge hickey on his neck meaning that he had cheated on her and they ended up breaking up. That's when she stood there in front of the doors and said something than disappeared into time. I was so upset that he could treat her like that, I mean, Hermione is such a nice woman, why would anyone ever want to hurt her and then he turns around and does that to her. If you could have seen the look on her face that hurt in her eyes, you would have wanted to strangle Ron right there." Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up and walked over to the window and looked out it, "Harry, in life there are many things that will hurt you, Hermione, and Ron. You may not want them to happen but they will and there is nothing that you can do about it. Emotions are what we humans are made of, and there is really no way of protecting one's self from being hurt in that manner. It is the hardest thing to learn and accept in life to learn that no matter what you say or do you and your loved ones will be hurt in some way no matter what. It is not like protecting others and yourself from Voldemort where you can fight against that hurt and save people from it. Without emotion we are nothing and will be nothing."

Harry stood and walked over next to Dumbledore and said, "I understand what you mean. I hate being powerless and not being able to do anything but sit and watch, and the thing is with Hermione being back in time having to complete this task alone I feel that way, powerless and unable to do anything to help. To just sit and wait wondering if she is safe, happy, or even possibly in terrible trouble. Professor I love her like a brother would his sister and to know there is nothing I can do is tearing me up." Harry told him truthfully, "I just..." he started but could not find word to describe what he was feeling.

"I know Harry, there is no need to explain. I lost more that day then you would care to understand and feel. Emma and I had been lovers since we were in the 5th year. We had moved in together after school and we were planning on getting married the next day. She was called into the ministry where she was working in the floo network. They told me this, she had come in and was told about a task that they needed her to complete and she said yes, even knowing that it was for more than a year. They would not tell me what task she was to complete but that it was highly dangerous and that she had known at how risky it was to do it. My Emma would never have done that as they said and I knew that they were lying to cover their ass. I suspect that and I know that they had tricked her into going back and told her nothing. They would not tell me when in time she went back for they feared I would attempt to go and get her, and they were right to fear that for I would have if I would have gotten that chance. Anyways I got a black owl the next morning the day we were suppose to be getting married. She had been killed and there was nothing to be done, nothing. I was destroyed with the news. She was my love, soul mate, the woman I was meant to be with. She was taken from me unfairly and they would not admit it. We had a ceremony for her and her parents ended up dying of grief in about a month after. I myself was thrown into a deep depression and was close to killing my self for I didn't know what to do. I understand that things are hard to deal with and I understand what you are going through in much more emotion then you have thought." Dumbledore explained to Harry as they both sat back down. Dumbledore wiped the tears that were falling quietly down his face.

Harry was in shock of all this new information and felt guiltily for at Dumbledore before, "Professor I am sorry, I truly am. I just..." He started but Dumbledore put a hand up to stop him.

"Harry there is no need to say your sorry because, one you had never know what I have gone through and two you have no reason to feel bad for anything." He told Harry and said, "I am sorry Harry but your lessons are about to start and I think that you should be on your way. Remember Harry that I will be here if you ever need to talk and that Hermione is safe for I am there to help her at this very moment."

At this news Harry broke a huge smile on his face and stood and walked toward the door, "Thank you Professor." Harry walked out the door and to his lesson.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter! It is super long, in-fact I think it is the longest chapter that I have ever written in my life! Oh well it was fun but took a bit to complete. REVIEW FOR MORE! Love hermioneanddraco2005


	3. Into the Swing of Things

AN: I was hoping for more review but one can not be too picky and I really don't mind but it is nice to get those handy dandy Reviews. Thanks to all who did review and on with the story! Read and Review!

Chapter 3: Into the Swing of Things

PAST:

Hermione had all her old classes with most of the same teachers (mind you the DADA professor seemed to change every year or so). In her first lesson of Transfiguration she was first to arrive after her little encounter with Black and was sitting there starting on her notes before the rest of the class got there. She was half way through them when the door flung open and in walked the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. It was quite a sight with the exception of Petigrew who looked like a young slimy rat. James was an exact copy of Harry with blue eyes instead of green, Remus had tawny hair, blue eyes, and was a bit thinner than Sirius for the fact that he changed monthly into a werewolf, but besides that he was quite a site, and then there was Sirius who was built like a dream come true for any girl. All Hermione could do was try and sallow the lump in her throat.

They walked over to the middle of the class where they took the seats behind Hermione. She stopped staring and went back to her notes.

"That's her." She heard Sirius whisper a bit louder than he meant.

"Oh." said Remus and James together. Remus too had started taking notes like Hermione and decided to go and sit with her to compare and discuss what they were about to learn that lesson.

He got up and asked her, "Mind if I join you?"

She nodded and said, "As long as you don't try and hit on me I don't mind. Have you already started your notes too?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of an over achiever and all. So what do you think about this advanced Transfiguration stuff? I find it fun and interesting most of the time." Remus told her as they completed the notes on the board.

"I find it all rather fascinating. I loved this subject so much that, well, I don't know if I should tell you since in how we don't know each other very well yet." She cut off as she started searching through her notes for nothing.

"I won't tell I promise. I never break a promise unless it is harming myself or someone else, well Snape could be an exception. Besides that, I won't tell." He said sincerely and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, alright then. I became an animagi in secret. I study on it for about a month did the transfiguration in my 3rd year." She told him. She had never told anyone about her ability, not even Harry. She was afraid that if she were to tell anyone they would want her to abuse her powers and do stuff she didn't want to do, so she just kept it a secret.

"Are you telling the truth! What animal are you?" Remus said in a surprised sounding voice.

She had a confused look on her face and said, "I became a wolf and yeah I'm very serious."

"What?" Sirius said jerking his head up to the sound of his name.

"Not you." Hermione and Remus said together. Hermione giggled at Sirius making Sirius smile.

"Oh by the way I'm Remus Lupin and that is James Potter, and that bigheaded git is Sirius Black." He said then told his friends, "This is um..."

"I'm Hermione Granger." she said completing his sentence.

"Well Hermione I guess we are all now properly introduced and all so tell me..." Remus started but was cut off by the ringing of the1st bell. Students started to file in as they all sat down for the lesson. A tall girl with red hair and vivid green eyes came in and sat to the right of James and smiled brightly at him, meaning that that had to be none other than Lily Evans, Harry's mum. James blew her a kiss and she returned his gesture. To Lilly's right a girl with long black hair and blue eyes that sat and starred at Sirius. Sirius paid no attention her however because he was currently reading a book from Remus's bag. Hermione did a double take and her eyes widened in horror as she realized he was reading her diary!

She walked over just as the 2nd bell rang starting class and grabbed the book right out from under his nose, "You Bloody GIT!" She yelled and stomped off back to her seat next to Remus.

Remus cracked a smile and James had a hard time stifling his laugh, "Oh give it a rest will you?" Sirius snapped as a blush of pink flicked across his face.

"Sorry I was going to give that to you after the lesson but Padfoot kinda snatched it without me noticing." Remus apologized.

"It's not your fault anyways shhhh, the lessons starting." Hermione said as they all began to take notes from the board and her and Remus from the book its self. She quickly wrote a small note to Remus as she finished with her note taking.

It read:

Do mind me hanging out with you after class and all? I haven't made many friends and all so it would be really cool if I could.

CIRLE ONE!

Yes No

Thanks Hermione

He circled the yes one and handed it back to her under the table. She read it and smiled at the three of them (not Petigrew because she couldn't even stand to look at the man.). Sirius gave her that smile that made her melt, the same one he used in the future that she had felt something between them for the first time.

Flash Back:

"Hermione are you in here?" Came his voice from the outside of the shed door. All he heard was her sobs, "Hermione..." He walked in and found her hiding behind some big purple trunks.

"Do you mind telling me why you are hiding in my shed and not in there eating like everyone else?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the ground.

"Because-" She said in between sobs, and then handed him a letter from inside her robes. He read it to himself and understood. She had had her heart broken by Victor Krum. Then he decided that it was about time he told someone about a girl he once knew when he was going up in his 7th year.

"I understand. I had met my first love in my 7th year and she had to leave me a year after we had gotten together. It broke my heart to not have her with me and I was devastated for quite awhile." He told her and noticed that she had stopped crying.

"Why did she leave you?" She asked him softly.

"I truly can't remember why or even if she ever told me why she had to go but I know I will never find another like her but..." He started and then hesitated to continue in fear she would take what he was about to say in a bad way.

"What?" She urged him to continue in his story.

"I thought I would never find anyone like her until I met you." Sirius said and gave her his famous smile that made girls go crazy. Hermione knew then that there was something there between him and her at that moment and as he went to stand and leave she stopped him told him to stay with her until it was time to go to bed. It was at that moment in time when she knew something about them was not just a normal friend type relationship.

End Flashback

The class ended with Hermione and Remus laughing at how they had both been battling all class to answer questions. They walked out together with James and Lilly on Remus's right Sirius on her left and Lilly's friend following behind them with Peter.

"So Hermione where did you come from?" Lilly asked as James rapped his arms around her waist as hey stood out in the courtyard during their break.

"I came from an all witch private school in London." Hermione replied.

"Why did you just appear out of thin air and then faint like you did?" James asked without thinking about what he had said.

"Well you see I got here by a port key and all." She said trying to sound convincing.

Remus thought for a moment and then looked over at Lilly who had the same look as he did on his face. They both had read Hogwarts a history about one hundred times each and knew perfectly well that apperating and portkeys could not be done in the Hogwarts grounds. They decide to keep it to them self's for now.

"Oh." James said, "Well I have to go and get some books from my room care to come with me?" James asked Lilly who nodded and they took each other's hand and walked off with a good-bye wave to everyone.

Sirius looked over to Hermione who was giggling behind her hand. Everyone knew that James was after more than just his books during his break but they all kept it to themselves.

"So shall we go and start our work then?" Hermione asked Sirius mainly but got a reply from Remus instead.

"I think that is a splendid idea!" Remus replied as they walked into the courtyard and found a sunny spot to sit in.

As they sat down Sirius tried to sit as close to Hermione as he could but Lilly's friend Victoria scooted in between them and gave Sirius a seductive look. "So Sirius, I was wondering weather you wanted to go with me to Hogsmead tonight? I have been wanting to go with you for the longest time."

Without even thinking Sirius replied, "No I'm taking someone else out tonight." And pushed her out of his way to Hermione. Hermione's back was to him as she talked over some work with Remus. "Hermione can I have a word with you? Alone?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to worry about you trying to snog me on sight." She reapplied making Remus laugh as they walked to a bench across the courtyard. "So what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if you would, um, go out with me, er, tonight to Hogsmead to talk and what not, I mean, if it is ok and ah…" Sirius said very quietly as he looked at the ground and blushed. 'Why in bloody Merlin's name are you being so stupid and above all BLUSHING!' he yelled at himself.

To his surprise she giggled at him and said flat out, "Yeah I'll go."

His head shot up and he exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yes as long as it's just as friends. I know how you work Sirius and I won't be…" But she was cut off as he kissed her full on no holding back. To his surprise she kissed him with just as much passion back. Then she drew back and gave him an evil glare "You sneak! OH!" she stood up and stocked back off toward Remus.

"I'll be waiting for you in the common room at 7 then!" He yelled to her and winked as she grinned back at him. She sure was a different one, he thought to himself.

AN: Well what do you think? I hope you liked it! Review please and I'll give you more! Till then Thanks!


	4. Dogs, and Stags, and Werewolves, Oh My!

AN: I know you all wanted more so her you go! Review please and I'll be happy don't review and I'll cry! J/K! Hope you like!

Ch. 4: Dogs, and Stags, and Werewolves, Oh My!

The day ended with potions, a class she was now enjoying with this potions master. She was paired up with Snape who really had a true skill at potion making as he had claimed many times in his lessons. Snape was a quiet boy who only spoke when answering questions and making his potion with Hermione. Sirius and James had been put together and ended up blowing up their cauldron making Gryffandor lose 20 points and earning them a detention making everyone laugh at them. Since this was a lesson with the Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy was in the class too. Hermione had occasionally caught him staring at her as if intrigued by her yet appraising her as if a piece of meat. She would have to watch her back with him, so she made a mental note to do so.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson and they all filled out as James and Sirius told them what they did to explode their 3rd cauldron this year. For her first day back in the past she was really quite content, laughing more than she had ever laughed in few years. They walked to the Great Hall were dinner was about to be served and sat down together with Remus, Hermione, and Sirius on one side, and James, Lilly, Victoria, and Peter on the other. Dinner was great with hearty talk of other adventures the group had been through. Soon Victoria and Peter grew board of sitting talking of such things and left. Lilly soon decided to go to the library to do some research leaving Hermione alone with the 3 marauders.

Remus leaned over toward Hermione and asked, "So, you told me in transfigurations that you transformed into an animagus your 3rd year and became a..."

"Wolf." She filled in.

"Right, a wolf. My thing that really gets me is how on earth did you manage to accomplish the transformation so early?" He asked as James and Sirius sat there mouth open and gaping.

"Well as I said before, I'm a bit of an over achiever. I talked to my transfigurations teacher and we worked after lessons on the stuff needed to know for the transformation. I got the steps down and was ready to do the transformation when my professor told me I could not do the actual transformation till after I graduated school. I did it anyways because something inside told me that I needed to do it. So now I'm an unregistered animagus." Hermione explained to the three.

"Well then no need to hide our secret anymore. Sirius and I are unregistered animagus ourselves, while Remus here is a..." James tried to tell Hermione but Remus cut him off.

"I think that it would be best if we talked about this somewhere a little more private." Remus suggested in a low but firm voice.

"Right lets go up to the common room for now. Everyone won't be up for about 30 min's or so." Sirius said as the others agreed and got up and left for the common room.

They all sat around the fireplace and sat in silence for a few moments. Hermione knew what they were going to tell her and understood fully why it was so hard for them to say. Being a warewolf was not something that you go about telling just anyone. Finally Remus spoke, "We came to talk so I think talking is what we should do. First and foremost, Hermione I need to make sure that you will not tell anyone what is to be said here tonight not matter what you might think after we say what is to be said."

Hermione looked him in the eyes and said, "Remus I would never tell a soul unless you wanted me too. I could never betray you like that."

He nodded and continued, "Let me first off tell you why Sirius and James here are animagus. They did it for me Hermione, to help me, protect others from me, and most important keep me company. I'm a warewolf." He stopped and waited with baited breath as she just nodded and gave him an understanding grin, "I have been shunned since I was ten years old and became a warewolf. When I came here it was the first time in my life that I found someone who would accept me. James and Sirius are the two most trusting and loyal people in this world and I could not ask for two better mates."

Hermione silently wiped a tear from her eye as the others sat looking at the ground.

James decided to speak first, "Now I guess since all of the serious and hard stuff is out of the way why don't we let you in on what we can transform into. I'm a stag, Sirius here is a black dog, and Peter is a rat." James explained.

"Oh Peter too eh?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Peter is too but he has been very distant and all. He really makes me wonder a bit as to what he is up to." Sirius stated with curiosity in his voice.

Hermione was bursting to blurt out the reason but held back the urge to do so. "When is the next time you transform?" She questioned instead.

"Not till next month. Just last week was the full moon." Remus replied, "If you want your more than welcome to come and hangout with us during that time. I never harm them because I take the wolfsbane potion."

"I'd love to do that. It'll be nice to hang out with animagus like myself." She said. They continued talking till the common room started to fill up with people. Hermione stood up first and went to her room. The boys decided to take her lead and go to their room as well.

Once in there Sirius said, "Well mates, I think I almost have Hermione, even if she denies it."

"Ha! Hermione is not as thick as other girls you've dated. She's not one to just be used like you and James have done to countless others." Remus replied.

"Hey! I have stopped my old ways!" James exclaimed. "I do have to agree with Remus though Sirius. She's extremely smart and very strong spirited. Definitely not the type of girl you usually date mate."

"I think she is different and that's why I'm so attracted to her. You guys it's more than just lusting I feel toward her. It's different, I mean I get all nervous and start to blush and feel like floating away when I see her. Besides that I'm tired of stupid, weak, and not caring girls." Sirius explained, "I want to find what James and Lilly have and I think I can feel that with Hermione. I don't want to live my life alone but with someone I'm in love with." Both Remus and James' eyes widened at how deep and serious he was being, like the total opposite of himself, "We have a date tonight also."

"Really?" James exclaimed.

"What!" Remus proclaimed.

"I asked her to go with me to Hogsmead tonight and she said yes as long as it is as friends. Then I kissed her without thinking and to my surprise she kissed me back. It was not any ordinary kiss either! She sure knows how to kiss! To me this is a step forward and ok to a date. We're leaving at 7:00." Sirius told them, "Oh and can I barrow your cloak Prongs?"

"Yeah sure. What are you going to do tonight?" James asked with a sly smile on his face.

"I figured that we'd just do whatever came, and no I don't plan to shag her tonight!" Sirius replied, "I like her way to much to rush anything on her that she doesn't want." Remus cleared his throat, "Besides that kiss and she returned it! Anyways she's been through allot with her last boyfriend. She needs to be handled with care and not pushed or shoved into anything yet."

"Remus, where is Sirius? I just can't seem to find him anywhere and someone here has taken some polyjuice potion making them look like my best mate." James said sarcastically.

Remus laughed, "It appears that that journal has given you a hand on Hermione then? Just don't hurt her ok? I know we've only known her for a day but she truly has a pure heart, and I am fond of her."

"I'm off then." Sirius proclaimed.

"Good luck mate!" James yelled as he tossed him the invisibility cloak.

"Thanks!" Sirius said and walked down to the common room to wait for Hermione.

As Hermione entered the girl's dorm she went to her bed and took out her journal. She was glad that she had it for her mind was bursting with things needing to be written down. Unlike most witches whose journals were like mini pensive, hers was a regular old muggle style one.

She opened it and began to write:

Dear Journal,

What a day! To realize I came to this time with Harry's parents is crazy. It's so nice to be around Sirius, even if he doesn't know me. I truly do miss him. Anyways I can't be sure if I'll be able to complete my task but I'll do what I can. Man keeping things from the future a secret is tougher than it should be. Not even keeping secrets from Harry and Ron were this hard. Besides that I've been doing a lot of thinking and who in the world am I to be saving anyways. I mean I've been going through everyone and it's like this; Snape is out because James saves him, James and Lilly are not going to be it because then it would screw up Harry's already screwy life, so I mean its like who am I forgetting about? You don't think they would send me back to save someone I wouldn't even know, would they? No I don't think so, but whatever, I'm giving myself a headache just trying to figure this out so I'm going to stop. Oh I should say that I was kissed by Sirius today! To make it even worse was that I kissed him back! He is a very good kisser. No wonder girls fall all over him. But what am I going to do? I told him no because I can't risk being hurt like I was with Ron. Sirius is just way too much of a risk to take, but then why am I going out with him tonight? Well you try and resist him and tell me how well you do. It's going to be tuff but I'll keep my distance as much as I can, at least until I know I can trust him and all. I'll just teach Sirius just how a real relationship is supposed to be like. Well gotta Run!

As Hermione closed her journal the door opened to the dorm and in walked Lilly.

"Hey Hermione! What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Just writing a bit. I've got to start to get ready to go out though." Hermione replied.

"Oh you're going out? With whom, if you don't mind me asking?" Lilly jumped on.

"I'm going to Hogsmead with Sirius." Hermione said as she blushed slightly.

"REALLY? Well just watch him. I know you are a smart girl and all but you are new her so I might just warn you that he's like the man whore of Hogwarts, at least in Gryffandor." Lilly explained.

"I know he comes off as one of those guys. Like one who never hears no from a girl. He attracts them with ease and if they don't come to him he gets them to come to him some way or another. I'll watch myself with him." Hermione assured Lilly.

"Thanks. It's not that I don't want the best for him but he really just doesn't handle girls with care or with any sense most of the time. He can be down right cruel most of the times to girls. James was the same way though and look at what he is now." Lilly stated proudly. Hermione giggled at her, "So he's not perfect but he's come a long way!"

Hermione smiled and shook her head,"Lilly, can I barrow an outfit for tonight?"

"Of course you can!" Lilly said as she ran to her closet and pulled out an outfit, "Here this will be perfect. It'll make you glow."

Hermione took the jeans and hippie style shirt that was very beautiful and started toward the bathroom. Hermione said thank and Lilly gave her a friendly and very warm smile that made Hermione almost cry because it reminded her so much of Harry.

AN: AH! Another chapter but not of the good stuff like fluff or anything! Maybe next chapter! Well see you next Chapter!


End file.
